


Пища для настоящих мужчин

by Earel



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [39]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100-500, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earel/pseuds/Earel
Summary: Здесь причиняют добро и наносят пользу
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Пища для настоящих мужчин

**Author's Note:**

> Работа входит в командный цикл "Гербарий".

На столе красовалась корзина, наполненная овощами и прочей снедью. Жермон потрогал пальцем кость с солидным куском мяса на ней. Вызволил из-под моркови горшочек со сметаной. Со дна пахнуло пряностями. Кажется, один из бумажных мешочков порвался...

— Что это? — наконец смог хоть как-то выразить обуревающие его чувства Жермон.

— Здесь всё необходимое для борща! — гордо сказал Ойген.

— Для чего?

Глаза Ойгена, обычно холодные и спокойные, как зимнее море, вдруг загорелись. Он прошёлся по комнате, рубанул рукой воздух:

— Борщ! Это пища для настоящих мужчин! Северяне знают в ней толк, и вот настал день, когда ты будешь посвящён в эту тайну. Он красен как кровь, солон как кровь и горяч как кровь. Он поднимает дух и насыщает тело. А как после него идёт тюрегвизе... Холодненькая, чтобы пробрало до костей — и ух!

Жермон безмолвно переводил взгляд с него на корзину и обратно. Ойген остановился, заложил руки за спину:

— Мы непременно должны его сварить.

— Сами? Но полковая кухня...

— Сами! — уверенно свёл брови Ойген.

Жермон понял, что сказать ему «нет» будет ещё сложнее, чем Валентину. Ослушаться его в открытую, конечно, не посмеют. Но всеми правдами и неправдами найдут в чётком «нет» лазейку.

— Я не умею.

— Не беда! Я готов посвятить тебя в таинство!

— Ещё скажи, что это часть испытания на звание настоящего мужчины.

— Вот видишь, Герман, ты сам всё знаешь. И перца, перца побольше!

— Я точно не превращусь в кэналлийца?

— Разве я принёс тебе оливки и гранаты?

Жермон вздохнул и засучил рукава.

***

На столе красовалась корзина со всякой снедью. Жермон обреченно понюхал пахнувший кислым горшок, развернул лоснящиеся колбаски. Фляга с пивом вселила было надежду на то, что времяпрепровождение окажется приятным и расслабляющим, но при виде горшочка с гусиным жиром надежда предусмотрительно лишилась чувств.

— Что это?

— Это посылка от моего деда, мой генерал! — отчеканил Валентин.

— Весьма любезно с его стороны, — пробормотал Жермон.

— О да, мой генерал! Это сродни дозволению посвятить вас в таинства исконно приддской кухни!

— Что же мы будем готовить? — Жермон подавил желание сунуть в рот палец — тот ещё не зажил после приготовления борща.

Валентин гордо блеснул глазами:

— Шукрут!

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
